Life with a Twist
by Miracle Girls
Summary: AU! The Sailor Scouts learn that there are three other Sailors out there and go to Hogwarts to look for them...SO what happens? Revised Version! Ten Times Better! All Chapters Edited just a tad! Chapter 4 Updated!
1. Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, unfortunately! So don't hurt me! TT

Okay, this takes place in Sixth year but doesn't follow OoTP and HBP completely. Actually, it doesn't follow HBP at all, so yeah, its an AU!

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed this story as its previous obscurity! You'll like this one better! I guarantee it!

Now, without further ado, I present to you…

LIFE WITH A TWIST  (edited)

Chapter 1 Mission

15-year-old Harry Potter stared out his window. It was 11:59 pm on July 30. He would soon be 16. Only half way through the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry found himself yearning for his friends' voices and not just their letters. He found himself wishing he could somehow get away from the house arrest he was under, and even then, he was banished to his room unless he had chores to do, which was most of the time, so scratch that. It was a clear, starry night, never mind that it was a little chilly. As he looked at his beeping watch he had received from Mrs. Figg, he saw that it was 12:00 am. That meant that it was his birthday and he was 16. Looking back out to the sky, Harry saw a stream of yellow light and quickly closed his eyes.

"I want to see my friends."

Halfway around the world…

"LUNA!" Serena yelled. Luna cringed. Serena probably found her bottle of potpourri spilled all over her carpet. Luna tentatively went into her room.

"Yes, Serena?" she asked. Serena looked on to the little black cat with exaggerated anger.

Holding up the almost empty bottle she'd found on the floor, she looked at Luna with question in her eyes. "Can you explain this to me?" she asked her.

Luna sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "It was an accident, Serena." She said. "Sorry." She apologized. "Now, we're all meeting at Raye's in a half an hour. Don't forget." She said.

Serena blinked. "Raye's?" she questioned. "We are? What for? Is there a new enemy?" she asked, the incident with her potpourri bottle forgotten. Luna thanked her timing and nodded as she headed for the door again.

"There isn't a threat at the moment. Just be there, it'll all be explained." She informed. Turning her head to look back at Serena, she added. "Don't be late."

"I won't." Serena said.

'_Sure._' Luna thought. That would never happen. "Okay, I'm going to wait for Rini to get out of her art class and then we'll come to Raye's temple." Luna then left the room and headed out the door.

'_Okay?_' Serena thought. '_What's all this about?_' It didn't make any sense. She shrugged. She'd get to see the other scouts and knights, and Darien. That was always a plus. She grinned stupidly at the thought of Darien…She sighed. "I love him." She said to no one in particular and went off in La-La-Land to daydream of a prince clad in armor with a navy blue cape and a sword at his side with black hair and blue eyes.

Twenty minutes later….

Serena woke up from her daydream and looked at the clock. A high-pitched scream resounded throughout the house as a blonde haired girl in khaki shorts, a blue tank top and white flip flops ran out at full speed.

"Why am I always late for everything? I run everywhere and I'm still late!" she panted. She heard a honk behind her and looked to the street to see a red car pull up to the curb beside her. The window went down and a 22 year old guy with jet black hair pulled down his sunglasses to reveal blue eyes and grinned at her.

"Hey there, pretty lady, need a ride?" Serena's eyes sparkled. Squealing, she nodded while opening the door to the passenger seat and immediately launched herself into his arms.

"DARIEN!" she said. He didn't give her a chance to say anything else as he claimed her lips with his own. It was July 31st and they hadn't seen each other since the night before Serena's exams. Darien had been helping her study, and yes, they actually had studied.

"Gods, Serena, I missed you." He admitted, resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you, too." She said. Sitting back in her seat, she put on her seat belt as Darien shifted the gear into drive and sped off towards Raye's temple.

"How's your summer been so far, Serena? Enjoyed the break from homework again?" Darien asked in a teasing voice. Serena grinned.

"You know it. I went to the arcade a few times to chat with Andrew. Rita's well." She informed. "But I never saw you anywhere." She looked at him and pouted. Darien laughed.

"Hey, Bunny." He called her by her nickname that he used only in private. "I told you I was busy with this job." He said. "But I really wished I could've seen you too. If it makes you feel better, I was tortured almost every night. I couldn't stop dreaming about you." He told her. Serena beamed.

"It does." She laughed. Darien parked his car and the two of them began walking up the stairs. "Darien?" Serena began once they were half way up the stairs hand in hand.

Darien laughed at her tone. "Yes, love?" he asked, looking at her eyes. He could always drown in them. "You're beautiful." He said. Serena blushed.

"Thanks. Can I have a piggy back ride?" he burst out laughing. Serena put her hands on her hips and glared. "Humph! I don't see what's so funny about that." She glared. Darien just laughed harder. "Fine." She said stiffly and turned to continue to ascend the never ending stairs to the temple.

Moving quickly, Darien grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him again. In another swift movement, he'd pulled her to him and had her flung over his shoulder.

"EEK!" Serena squealed. Darien just laughed, somewhat cockily. Holding her steady with one hand, he continued up the steps. He didn't flinch as she pounded on his back. "Why…you! She growled. "This is NOT a piggy back ride!" she exclaimed.

"So? I like it," and he showed her why by squeezing her ass which his hand was on to keep her from falling off his shoulder. Serena continued fussing all the way up the stairs.

On the landing, Mina, Lita, Raye Amy, Rini, Luna and Artemis sweat dropped and smiled nervously at Adam, Chad, Ken, Diana and Greg, who thought a bird was suffering somewhere. "It's just Serena." Lita explained. They nodded.

As Darien came into view, the others burst out laughing. Now they knew why Serena was making such a ruckus.

"Put me down! I said PUT ME DOWN!" everyone winced as Serena yelled. She had a pair of lungs on her that was for sure.

"No, I rather like you where you are, Serena." He grinned cockily at the guys and with his free hand, pointed to his "more occupied" hand. The guys looked at him and then began shaking with silent mirth. Darien's hand was still firmly grasping the blonde's ass.

Amy, getting a hold of her laughter, spoke up. "I think you should put her down, Darien." The amusement was still eminent in her voice. "You don't want to get her further upset. I understand that you two haven't seen each other for almost a month, but certainly there is a better way to show you missed her." Amy chuckled again. Darien looked thoughtful.

Nodding, he grinned mischievously. "You're right, Amy." The guys immediately read the twinkle in his eyes and exchanged knowing glances. This would be good.

Sliding Serena down his body to put her feet on the floor, Darien kept a strong arm around her waist, holding her tightly pressed against him. Sighing in relief as she felt the ground beneath her, Serena shot Amy a grateful look before turning to Darien.

"You good-for-nothing, arrogant, conceited, self-centered, cocky jer-Mmmm…" Serena trailed off and moaned as Darien's lips crashed down on hers and whatever her train of thought was flew out of her head as the world became just the two of them.

Everyone laughed. Darien and Serena continued to kiss. Darien's tongue begged for entrance into her mouth and was granted access immediately. As their tongues danced, Serena was poked on the arm. Breaking apart, Serena looked at Raye who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hi, Raye." She greeted. All of her angry thoughts toward Darien had vanished.

"Serena," Raye began somewhat tensely. "Now that you and Darien have caught up, can we get this meeting started?" Her tone left no room for argument so they all sat on the deck after a minute. Rini had something she needed to do first…

"DARIEN!" she shouted joyously, launching herself into his arms once Serena had gone to catch up with the other girls. Catching her, Darien hugged her to him. Rini's feet dangled in mid air.

"Hey, Princess." He grinned. Putting her down, Rini took a seat between Luna, Diana and Artemis and began petting Diana automatically. Darien went over and lifted Serena out of her spot, sat down and placed her in his lap before she even knew what was happening. Blinking, she giggled as Darien placed his chin on her shoulder and smiled at her when he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. The others sighed. They would have to endure this for a while. After all, Serena and Darien were so happy right now, and considering this was the first time they had seen each other in almost a month, it was justified to want to be with each other all the time.

"So what's this all about, Artemis?" Mina asked. The white cat sighed.

"We've sensed the energy of new sailors…" Eleven jaws dropped.

Back in England…

Harry jumped as Errol sped through his window and crashed into his bed.

"Errol!" Harry whispered, surprised. Going to the owl, Harry untied the package from his leg. Placing it on his bedside table, he carried Errol to Hedwig's cage and fed him some water to leave him to rest.

Sitting on his bed, Harry opened the package to see a few letters and some presents. Picking one out at random, he opened it to see Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Hi Harry!_

_Happy birthday! Hope your summer's going well. Don't get yourself into too much trouble!_

As Harry read this, he let out a "Humph!" but continued reading, excited to have had some correspondence with his friends.

_Mum and Dad send their best. We went to my aunt's house last week and my cousin's friend wouldn't leave me alone. He doesn't know about magic (he's muggle) otherwise I would've scared him off. I wish I could have._

Harry felt himself frown. Hermione had grown up from the eleven year old she was when they first met and became a very attractive person. Not that he saw her as anything more than a friend, a sister, perhaps, but nothing else. Ron, on the other hand, had deep feelings for Hermione. He was just too dense to see them. Thinking of Ron's infatuation with Hermione, Harry felt his frown turn upside down but then when he looked back at Hermione's letter, he frowned once more. He didn't like that she was being stalked like that. Harry must've been taking lessons from Ron. He was acting like Ron would act when a guy came up to Ginny!

_I thought this would be appropriate, considering we're going into our sixth year and we don't know what to expect! I hope you like it! I miss you! I'll see you soon!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he opened his present. He grinned when he saw what she gave him. In her package was a book for planning out Quidditch strategies and making plays.

"Bloody brilliant, you are, Hermione." Harry said to himself, making a note to himself to give Hermione a huge hug next time he saw her.

Putting the book aside, he reached in and pulled out Hagrid's present. A messy message was scrawled directly onto the box.

_Happee birthday, Harry! Hope ye enjoy the food. Baked it m'self!_

_Hagrid_

Harry opened the box to find Hagrid's rock hard cakes and cookies in there. He made a mental note to thank Hagrid, but didn't even think about eating them unless he wanted to lose his teeth. Putting that one aside, Harry pulled another package out as well and found it was from Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. He opened the lengthy letter which seemed to have all different kinds of writing.

_Hiya Harry!_

_Happy birthday, mate! _

'_Ron.' _Harry thought, laughing quietly.

_So how's the summer going? I got a letter from Hermione yesterday; she went to her aunt's apparently. She said she had a blast because her cousin introduced her to a lot of his friends. I hope she means friends as in girls._

'_She didn't tell him.'_ Harry thought. Hermione must've cleverly evaded the truth. Harry shook his head. He would have to talk to Hermione now. He didn't want her getting hurt.

_So Mum said you could come over. So ask your aunt and uncle if you can. We'll come to pick you up later today around 4:30 if they say yes. If not, well, we'll come get you anyways._

Harry laughed out loud at this. "Yes! I get to go the Burrow!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. He continued reading.

_Hi Harry!_

This was Ginny's writing now. They had become really close over the past few years. He didn't just think of Ginny as his best friend's little sister now. He thought of her as Ginny Weasley, a great friend.

_Happy 16th birthday! Ron wouldn't hand over the stupid quill earlier otherwise you wouldn't have had to read all that before getting to read my lovely message to you. I hope you like your present! I put a little effort into it myself. Anyways, I can't wait to see you tomorrow (okay, okay, later today, Ron, shut up!). _

Harry laughed again. He could just see Ginny and Ron arguing over the quill and Ron correcting what Ginny was writing.

_Well, I gotta give the quill over now; Fred and George want a turn._

The writing changed to a slightly messier font.

_Hey Harry!_

_Happy 16th! Just thought we'd say hi before we come to pick you up later. Make sure you check out our joke shop sometime! We'll give you a really good discount. (We owe it all to you that we were able to start it as it is…) So, without further ado, we present to you…Your present._

Here the letter was signed.

_Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_P.S. Bill, Charlie and Percy send their best! So do Mum and Dad!_

Harry smiled. The Weasleys were one of a kind. He couldn't help but love them. Putting the letter aside, he opened the last package in there. Inside he found a scarf that was red that said _Quidditch Captain_ in gold letters.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry said instantly. He loved it. He looked into the box again and pulled something else out. It was a package of chocolate fudge. He loved fudge. His thoughts went back to Ginny's portion of the letter.

"Ginny." He decided. Then he pulled out the last thing that must've been from Fred, George, and Ron. He saw a whole bunch of little prank items and grinned. It must've been something they were planning on releasing for sale to the public in the fall.

"Sweet." He said. Tired out, he felt his eyes droop, but held them open because at that time, another owl flew in, this time carrying a slightly smaller package.

Harry opened the package to find letters from Sirius and Remus and a joint gift. He sat down and read the letters from both of them and opened the present. What he saw shocked him. It was a mirror. Harry was not a vain person so that is not why he was so shocked. The reason he was shocked was because this mirror had a name inscribed on the bottom border.

_James H. Potter._

"This is Dad's two-way!" Harry realized. In another letter that both Sirius and Remus had written, Harry's eyes widened.

_Harry,_

_As we're sure you've already figured out, this belonged to your father. We decided to give it to you so that it would be easier for us to stay in touch and in these troubled times it is important. We put a little spell on this so now it's a three way. You know how it works. We'll see you soon._

_Forever,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

Very pleased with his presents, Harry placed them all in the packages they came in and went to bed with a promise to write them all back in the morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey all! It's Lily! I was reading this story over like last month and realized it sounded really naïve and that there were a bunch of things that Crystal and I could fix. So I decided to take on the challenge of fixing it up. This one will be a lot more detailed, less naïve, a little more mature and a lot more fun to read! Lolz. Tell me how you like it so far! Chapter two won't be long to update (maybe a week to ten days, depends on the number of reviews, they motivate me). This chapter was the longest chapter I've updated (seven pages)! I can't wait for feedback! Constructive criticism more than welcome and very much appreciated. Flames welcome, but not appreciated. I don't like my work being shot down. I spent time on it and it really doesn't do well with improving my work, which is what I am striving for. So, please review and make my day! Lolz

Love always,

Lily (and Crystal)


	2. Visions of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, unfortunately! So don't hurt me! TT

Okay, this takes place in Sixth year but doesn't follow OoTP and HBP completely. Actually, it doesn't follow HBP at all, so yeah, its an AU!

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed this story as its previous obscurity! You'll like this one better! I guarantee it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1!

Hope of stars- OMG! Thank you! You have no idea how happy I was to see your review! I was jumping with joy! You were not only my first reviewer for this version of the story, but you were a new reviewer! Kudos to you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! Read and review!

Mae-E- OMG! I can't believe you came back! You seriously made my day! I'm not kidding! I have witnesses. Lolz, I won't get into that. Yes, actually the only thing that is going to be similar with first story and the rewrite is the plot, I actually lost the first story and I didn't realize it until after I deleted it from so yeah. There will definitely be whole bunch more fluff and this story will certainly live up to its rating! Lol, I might think of moving the rating up if need be in later chapters. This story will, of course, be a lot longer and a lot more detailed. I can guarantee that none of the chapters will be shorter than this one! Enjoy!

Maria- lolz, thanks!

I'd like to see a lot more reviews come in! From new reviewers and old ones! I love you all!

Now, without further ado, I present to you…

LIFE WITH A TWIST  (edited)

Chapter 2Visions of the Night

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He was sleeping deeply, having a strange dream. But the strange thing was that this strange dream didn't include Voldemort. That was strange. In his dream, he was tied up with Ron and Ginny and Hermione were tied up next to them. The two pairs were sitting down with their hands and feet tied together and then Harry and Ron were tied back to back and Hermione and Ginny were tied back to back. Where were they? In the distance, maybe twenty feet away were a few more students they recognized from Hogwarts; Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Parvati Patil.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, Ginny. Do you guys have any idea where we might be?" she asked, craning her neck to see her best friends.

Harry looked around and answered Hermione quizzically. "I don't know."

"Me neither." Ron answered.

Hermione sighed. Ginny seemed frustrated. "I can't even loosen these ropes! How'd we get tied up anyways?"

"That, my dear, only I can answer." A voice came. A somewhat tall looking brunette came into view. She had a slender figure with cold black eyes and contrasting pale skin. Her sneer seemed to be permanently plastered on her face. She cackled merrily.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded. Galaxia smirked at the red headed boy.

"I am Sailor Galaxia." She announced. "But three of you will know me as your executioner." She informed. The seven witches and wizards' eyes widened in shock and they began struggling, all except for Harry. Eyes glaring with hatred, Harry stared directly into the cold back abyss of Galaxia's eyes and spoke.

"What do you want with us? Are you working for Voldemort?" he asked. Six people flinched only slightly at hearing the name spoken, but said nothing. All of them wanted an answer.

Galaxia sweat dropped.

"A what-a-who-a?" she asked. Standing upright quickly, Galaxia stormed around the room in an elementary rage. "Of course I don't work for what's-his-name." Galaxia said. They all sweat dropped. Where they honestly supposed to take her seriously?

"You're really immature, do you know that?" Hermione stated. She was fed up with being tied on the ground like a hostage. Well, she was one, but she didn't like it. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"You know what, she's right!" a new voice said. Eight heads turned to see six shadows standing in front of the window. The figures jumped down and landed lightly on their feet and stood up. They saw girls in similar outfits as Galaxia, only difference was that they seemed to be a team, while Galaxia was on her own and lacked the long gloves on her arms. The seven girls were decked out in short skirts and tight tops with bows on the chest. All of them had tiaras on the foreheads and looked pretty uniform as a whole. Five of them looked to be about 17 while another looked like she was 13. Then they began introducing themselves. (A/N: I'm trying to describe their outfits as best as I can. But in case it doesn't seem like that, they're just like the anime, I'm not changing them! Lol)

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. On behalf of people everywhere I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" a girl with an odd hairstyle of blonde pigtails with meatballs on the top of her head said. She wore a blue skirt and red boots along with a crescent moon shape on her choker around her neck, on her tiara and earrings.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon. You are disgusting a major copy cat when it comes to fashion. In the name of the future moon, I will punish you!" she said. She was completely decked out in pink, from her pink hair down to her pink boots; everything except for the white top and gloves she wore was pink.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" a Sailor scout with blue hair stated. She wore a blue skirt, boots and blue dots at her ears. "I will stop you on behalf of Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars! I will stop you with the fire of Mars." A girl with long black hair exclaimed. Her suit was red all the way down to her red heels.

"I am Sailor Jupiter. When innocent people are involved, I show no mercy!" she shouted. She had brown hair up in a high ponytail and was decked out in green. Her short boots laced up until right above her ankles.

"I am Sailor Venus, guided by the planet of Love." The last one with long blonde hair and a completely orange outfit stated.

"WE'RE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" they stated simultaneously.

Sailor Galaxia scoffed. "So? Big whoop!" she said. Sailor Jupiter frowned.

"Yeah, too bad for you." She retorted. "SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!"

Her attack headed straight for Sailor Galaxia and proved to be an effective diversion as the lone scout ran around the room, desperately trying to outrun the thunder. While she did this, the six other sailor scouts ran to the tied up teenagers and began to untie them. Rubbing their wrists and ankles, they stood up.

"Thanks a lot." Neville said. Parvati nodded.

"Yeah, I appreciate it." She said.

"Ditto." The others said.

"So, who are you anyways? And how did you know where we were?" Luna asked bluntly.

Harry woke up with a sharp intake of breath. Breathing heavily, he sat up in bed and held his head in his right hand, his fingertips combed in his bangs. _'What was that?'_ he thought to himself. _'What does it mean?'_ with that last thought, he nodded off to sleep again, with a note to himself to include the dream in his letter to Remus and Sirius.

The Next Morning…

Harry quickly wrote out his letters to his friends, all of them except for the Weasleys. He needed to speak to his uncle first, though he knew getting him to say 'yes' wouldn't pose a problem.

"Uncle Vernon…" he began. His uncle answered with a grunt.

"What is it, boy?" he asked gruffly. Harry rolled his eyes when he knew no one was looking.

"Ron invited me to stay at his place for the rest of the summer. Can I go?" he asked.

Uncle Vernon scoffed. "And why should I let you go?" he asked. "Who is going to do the weeding?" he mentioned.

"Well, if you don't let me go, I'll tell Sirius, you know, my godfather." He said, smirking inwardly. He knew he had just said the magic words, pardon the pun.

The occupants of the room froze and the tension was so think you could cut it with a knife. "Your-Your-Godfather?" Uncle Vernon stuttered. Harry nodded. Behind Harry's form, Petunia was shaking her head and mouthing to Vernon to let him go, they didn't want Sirius there. He was a runaway convict after all, or that's what Harry let them think.

"Fine, you can go. No need to go complain all the time. It'll get you out of our hair for the rest of the year, than great." The beefy man said trying to regain some of his lost pride and dignity. Harry beamed.

"Okay, they're coming to pick me up later today." He answered his aunt's unasked question.

The rest of the day would be long and heated, full of tension. Aunt Petunia could be seen repeatedly cleaning the window and craning her neck to make sure none of the neighbors were out. Uncle Vernon could be seen pacing the common room and Dudley could be seen staring intently at the television screen while his short stubby hands were clamped firmly around his butt.

Harry sat in the common room calmly with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig had gone off with the letters and he told her to meet him at Ron's house. Finally, 4:30 rolled around and the door bell began to go crazy.

Uncle Vernon looked flustered and Aunt Petunia looked scared, holding Dudley to her tightly. Harry rolled his eyes but grinned and got up to answer the door. On the other side of the threshold, were five Weasleys; Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny stood grinning at Harry. Arthur looked amazed with the door bell and since he was standing nearest to it, it was clear to Harry who was the one who'd gone crazy with ringing it.

"Hiya, mate!" Ron grinned. Gathering his things with the help of Fred and George, Harry was able to get it into the trunk of the Ministry car that they were able to borrow. Once he turned, he found himself get a face full of red hair. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you, Harry!" she said, pulling away. Ron kept an eye on them when Ginny had lunged at Harry. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry; it was just that Ginny was his baby sister and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Harry laughed. He heard the front door slam shut and shrugged, turning his attention back to Ginny. "It's good to see you too, Gin." He greeted. Looking at Mr. Weasley, he spoke. "How are things at the Ministry, Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur grinned. "Absolutely hectic, but what else is new?" he asked, Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Speaking of new things, Harry, would you be so kind as to tell me what that device I was playing with was? It seemed to tell you that we were here." He said. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Mr. Weasley, that's called a door bell. When you press it, a sound rings throughout the household so that if anyone is home, they know someone is at the door and they can answer it." Harry informed the red headed adult in the simplest terms he knew.

Ginny began pulling her father to the car. "Come on, Dad. We've got to get home before Hermione gets there! She's coming at 5:15!" Harry did a double take.

"Hermione's going to be at the Burrow, too?" Ginny nodded gleefully. Harry grinned. His birthday wish had come true. And a lot sooner than he thought it would.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys! Lily here again! Lol. Well, I was pleased to see some feedback this time! I'd love to see more! If you could recommend this story to your friends, it would make me so happy, the more the merrier, right? Anyways, I promised this chapter would be posted within seven to ten days and here it is, just in time…lol. I think I'll have the next chapter up within two weeks, maybe sooner! Oh, I have really great news, and I just have to share it! My choir is a beginning choir and last Friday we went to Festival and nobody had any high expectations of us. We were the smallest and least experienced chorus and on our performance we got three Excellents (which is second only to Superior) and on our sight reading test we got a Superior! We completely beat out the rest of the competition! Everyone received Excellents on the performance except one group that received a Superior, but they all received merely Goods on their sight reading tests! So we totally kicked ass! I was so happy! I also wanted to say that I was checking my stats and I saw 139 hits to this story and only three reviews, which made me very sad. If you could please take thirty seconds to just tell me if you liked it or not, I would appreciate it a lot; I wouldn't mind if you went into greater detail in the review, but I would love it! Reviews motivate me! And I have my SATs coming up in two weeks so I need something to calm my nerves, those of you who are taking them or are going to take them soon may know and understand how it feels. Lolz, gotta go now! Don't forget to give me some feedback! I love it all!


	3. Traveling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, unfortunately! So don't hurt me! ;-)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2!

mae-E- okay, well about the scouts' appearances, no I didn't change them from the anime, i just didn't know how exactly I should describe them, hehe. And I decided that I don't want to have anything in this story that'll make me have to up the rating. Thanks for the congrats on the chior score! We're very happy about it! lol! I'm glad you liked the chapter a lot! But, alas, I cannot answer those questions because it would ruin the surprise, lol! I'd love to check out your stories! I'll do it as soon as I can, lol, it won't be later than May! (i get out of school then, but then we're moving, i have my ACTs and my SAT retakes) ouch i know. R/R!

Miley- Thank you so much for your chapterly reviews! I so appreciate it! enjoy!

Now on with the show...

Chapter 3 Traveling

Harry smiled widely when he saw the Burrow come into view. Before he had a chance to get his trunk, he felt someone tackle him so that he almost fell backward into the car if he didn't have good reflexes. Laughing as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of his best friend, he poked her sides, causing her to squeal his name.

"Harry!" she said. Ron laughed from behind her.

"Serves you right, Hermione for tackling him like that." Ron said, secretly wishing she had tackled him instead. Hermione laughed and hugged Ron as well, both not realizing it, but lingering in each others' arms longer than Harry and Hermione had.

"Okay, me nex-" Ginny started, but was cut off as Harry immediately placed his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Shh, Gin. Can't you see it? Leave them be." Harry hinted. Ginny's eyes widened when she realized what he meant. It seemed true. Ron and Hermione's attraction to each other seemed to have heightened over the last month. She looked at Harry and grinned at him.

August 14th (my birthday, lol!)

"RON! GINNY! HARRY! HERMIONE!" Molly called from the kitchen. The four teens in question came in through the threshold of the kitchen door that led to the backyard.

"Yes, Mum?" Ron and Ginny chorused while Harry and Hermione spoke in sync.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" the middle-aged woman grinned at them.

"You're Hogwarts letters came in today. You kids can go into Diagon Alley today. I think you're old enough to go on your own, don't you?" she smiled. They all grinned at her and nodded.

"Let's go get our things, mate!" Harry urged Ron. Ron nodded, and the two 16 year old boys ran up the stairs to their room. Hermione and Ginny were left blinking and staring at the spot where the two boys were once standing.

"C'mon, M'ione, I want to wash this dirt off my face." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and the two of them went upstairs to get cleaned up.

Five minutes later, the four of them were standing in front of the fireplace to flew to Diagon Alley.

In Japan, late night...

"Serena, are you scared of flying?" Raye asked impatiently as the group waited for her to join them at the terminal..

"NO! I'm not scared of flying." she told them. Bending at the waist a little, Serena showed them what the hold up was. "This little twerp decided she wants a piggyback ride and decided I was the best one to do it and so I have to carry her, my bags and her bags." Serena grumbled, walking slowly and certainly not steadily towards the group. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What's the hold up, Serena? You're so slow!" A voice said from behind her. Lita came over and lifted Rini off Serena's back while Darien's arm came around Serena's waist, half in affection and half to keep her from attacking the pint sized sailor scout.

Lowering his head, Darien whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about Rini. She's just being a kid." he chastisized. Serena took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sitting with you on the flight." Darien added to make her smile.

She did.

"YAY!" she squealed. "Really, Darien?" he nodded and she turned her head to steal a kiss.

He let her-happily.

"ALL PASSENGERS TRAVELING ON FLIGHT 1234 FROM TOKYO TO LONDON PLEASE PROCEED TO THE GATE FOR BOARDING. ALL PASSENGERS TRAVELING ON FLIGHT 1234 FROM TOKYO TO LONDON PLEASE PROCEED TO THE GATE FOR BOARDING." the intercom came on and repeated the same thing twice.

Amy listened as the rest of the group was bickering endlessly. "Hey, guys. We should get in line. The flight's boarding." she pointed out. The seven of them quickly gathered their belongings, which included two stowaway cats in a bag that remained a little open, and filed into the line with their boarding passes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys, sorry i know! I'm two weeks over the promised date! I'm so sorry! My SATs were last week, and I hope I did okay, but I've been so swamped this past month. I'm sorry this chapter was so short and uneventful, but I really wanted to get it out! The next chapter is the one eveyone is waiting for, I'm sure! HOGWARTS! I'll have a little about their first day in Japan and Luna and Artemis' briefing them about Hogwarts and how they'd contacted Dumbledore thanks to Pluto and then Harry and the gang's day at Diagon Alley...and _then_ Hogwarts! lol

love always,

Lily!


	4. It is Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon so please don't sue me…The only thing you would get are the plots to my stories and I don't want to lose those!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3!

Hope of stars- thanks for the review!

Mae-E- hey! Thanks so much for all of you encouragement! I appreciate it! Btw, I loved your story!

Nice Huntress- hey, thanks for your input, I appreciate it so much. I hope you like this chapter better.

Suuki-Aldrea- thanks! Is this soon enough? Lol, actually, I should have updated weeks ago! R/r!

Chapter 4It's Only the Beginning

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all crammed through the doorway into the Leaky Cauldron to get into Diagon Alley.

"Hey, Tom! How are you!" Harry greeted the bartender as they walked passed him.

Tom smiled at the four. "Just fine, Harry. And yourselves?" he asked the quartet. They grinned.

"We're great." Ron answered.

"Tom, Ginny here made 5th year prefect!" Hermione squealed. Ginny blushed a little and looked down. Harry discreetly, or not so discreetly, really, the others were just too dense, sent a proud look Ginny's way.

Tom smiled at Ginny. "That's great, Ginny. Congratulations!" he told her. Ginny nodded in thanks. The four waved goodbye while heading to the back door into Diagon Alley.

"Okay, well, let's split up into groups…Ginny and I'll go get our robes altered, you boys can go get your books. Do me a favor and get ours too." Hermione said, taking the lead immediately to save them time so they could spend the majority of it doing what they wanted rather than school shopping. Hermione handed Harry a couple galleons while Ginny just nodded to Ron. "You can give me the change later, Harry. That should cover my book expenses. Thank you!" Hermione grinned. Harry and Ron just blinked.

"We'll meet outside the Emporium (A/N: how do you spell that; the place where the animals all are?) in an hour and a half, okay?" Ginny asked.

"Er…Okay?" they agreed. Ginny and Hermione grinned and then headed over to Madame Malkin's shop. Harry shouted after them.

"Wait! Meet us at Fluorescent's! We'll get ice cream, my treat!" the girls merely waved in acknowledgement and disappeared into the crowd.

"Do you figure we'll ever understand them, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shugged. "I dunno, mate. I mean, if you're asking me that question, and you've lived with Ginny and your mum since before you can remember, maybe the answer is no." he concluded.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Right." (A/N: think about the way Rupert Grint said that in the HP CoS movie when they were about to charm the sleeping potion muffins to float for Crabbe and Goyle.)

The two turned on their heels and went to go find their other supplies.

- - - - - - - - - With the Sailor Scouts…

Serena had long since fallen asleep, cuddled up beside Darien, her head on his shoulder, her arm clutched his arm. While it was the middle of the day in London, in was middle of the night in Japan when they had left. Darien never really slept on flights. So the entire time, the flight was quiet and everyone was sleeping, with the exception of him; he spent his time staring at Serena.

"ATTENTION, PASSENGERS. THIS IS YOUR CAPTIAN SPEAKING. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN LONDON IN AN HOUR." and with that, the intercom went off. Darien looked back to Serena and grinned mischievously, not that anyone saw it. They were, luckily, in a corner to themselves. How ironic.

Bending down slightly, Darien caught her earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled on it. Serena stirred. "Serena." he whispered in his husky voice. Serena moaned. He kissed her neck briefly and then pecked a sensitive spot behind her ear. She instantly awoke.

Blinking, her eyes focused and she saw Darien looking over her. She smiled sleepily. "A girl could get used to be awakened like that." She admitted quietly. He grinned and wove his fingers through hers and placed their joined hands on their mutual arm rest. He gave a her a chaste kiss on the lips and spoke.

"I have no complaints." he laughed.

A couple of rows in front of them, Amy was typing away on her laptop, a present from her mother last Christmas. Hearing the announcement, she nudged Raye awake on one side of her, Lita awake on the other side of her and snapped her fingers by Mina's ear to wake her up across the isle. "Mina, you need to wake Rini. We'll be there in an hour. We should get there refreshed, not half awake." Amy informed. Mina stretched and nodded sleepily, shaking Rini awake.

- - - - - - - - - Two hours later…

The group had settled into four hotel rooms. One for Darien, who would have Luna and Artemis in his room, one for Serena and Rini, one for Mina and Lita and one for Amy and Raye.

All of them were gathered in Amy and Raye's room for the briefing that their tow cat guardians promised them.

"Well, Luna. What's this all about?" Lita asked curiously. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know. How come we came all the way to London?" Mina asked.

Luna looked at them seriously. "Artemis and I ran a scanning on where the energy is coming from. We've narrowed it down to a strange school. Now, via letters, I was able to communicate with the Headmaster there. You will be getting there by train on the morning of September 1. It is said to depart at exactly 11:00, so don't be late." at this, Luna sent a pointed look Serena's way.

"Yeah, yeah. Like even." she brushed off. The others all rolled their eyes.

"The point is," Artemis continued, "is that we found something abnormal about this school and you all are sworn to secrecy!" he said. "It's serious."

"Cut the melodrama, Artemis and just tell us." Mina said.

"The school is a school for magic." Identical gasps followed.

"Are you serious?" Rini asked. She was a little excited. Luna nodded.

"Yes. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the instruction of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He told me that Hogwarts is the most prestigious wizarding school in all of Europe, and maybe even the world." she informed.

"You all, not having these magical powers, will be staying in a dormitory in the school that's all your own. It'll be slightly smaller than the other four, but your room assignments will be how they are now. Meaning whoever you are rooming with, at this hotel, is who you will be rooming with there. With the exception of Rini and Serena." Luna informed.

The two in question looked at the black cat and pointed to themselves. "Huh? Why us?" they blinked. Luna shook her head.

"Because Rini is only thirteen, she will stay in a dorm with thirteen year olds, in whatever House, those are kind of like families I'm told, she is sorted into. Serena will be placed in either Raye and Amy's room, or Mina and Lita's room.

"While you are at the school, you will not be attending their classes, that includes Rini too because those classes are specialized for witches and wizards. Instead, the Headmaster has arranged a classroom and a teacher for each subject for all of you, with the exception of Darien." Luna said.

"Darien," Artemis addressed. Darien looked at the white cat. "You will be in the same room as the girls during the day, the only difference is, is that you will be provided with a teacher who, we are told, will be teaching exactly what is being taught at your Univeristy." Darien nodded. He was, after all, supposed to be going to a very well known university in England as a Japanese Transfer Student. That was the excuse at least.

After another hour or so of this, they all finally retired to the rooms to freshen up for dinner, and then head to bed.

- - - - - - - - - At Diagon Alley

Harry and Ron were sitting at one of the tables set up outside with three bags, waiting for Hermione and Ginny to show up.

"RON! HARRY!" two voices shouted through the crowds simultaneously. The two of them turned their heads to see Hermione and Ginny coming up to them, each with one bag in hand.

They sat down in the vacant seats and sighed in relief. "My feet hurt." Ginny explained. "Madame Malkin had us standing up there for two hours, no moving! TWO HOURS!"

Harry and Ron felt their eyes bug out. "That's a long while, Gin." Ron sympathized.

Ginny nodded. "Don't I know it." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do you girls want? My treat. I don't know about you, but I am starving." Harry grinned.

"I'll have a simple mint chocolate chip ice cream cone." Hermione said after a moment.

"Sounds good to me, except make my ice cream Caramel Charm." Ginny ordered.

"I'll have two scoops of Veela Vanilla. Sugar cone also." Ron said.

"I'll have the same as Ron but I'd like Boggart Brownie." Harry ordered finally.

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating their ice cream and talking about the upcoming school year at Hogwarts.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys! Please don't kill me for the late update! I'm going to try to update more often now that its almost summer vacation (two more days)! But my summer vacation is so packed, I don't know how I'll manage that either. Lord, life is so hectic right now! I won't bore you with excuses! Well, its been a long day, so please review and make my day!

Love always!


End file.
